


Thank You

by Einarsdatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einarsdatter/pseuds/Einarsdatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Mighty Thor goes home with the barmaid he's been eye-fucking from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itchyfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/gifts).



They'd been exchanging glances all night. She'd catch his eye from across the room when she delivered drinks to another table. He'd stare at her as she moved around the bar, only looking away when she met his gaze. He managed to stay involved in his friends' conversation, throwing in a jest or a story as often as required to keep a very drunk Stark from noticing his abstraction. He was pretty sure that both Banner and Rogers were aware, but equally certain they wouldn't say anything. Barton and Romanoff had their hands full trying to keep their hands off each other. So when last call was announced and everyone stood up to leave, all he had to do was make up some lame excuse for not accompanying them all back to the Tower. Breakfast meeting with the Scandinavian delegations to the UN, some utter bullshit that would neither bear nor get much scrutiny. Moments later they were gone, and he was making arrangements to meet her outside when the bar closed and her shift was over.

While he waited he let his mind replay images of her tight skirt and blouse hugging every luscious curve as she bent to put a drink down on a table. Unable to give in to his desires at the time, now he indulged himself in the memories and allowed the heat to build, knowing that soon he would have her beneath him, her curves hugging every part of him and her hot, dripping quim slaking his thirst for pleasure. His trousers were beginning to get uncomfortable by the time she slipped out the side door and into his arms.

His need was such that he debated within himself whether or not to just have her right then and there, up against the wall in the semi-darkness of the deserted street. He didn't know what would make Fury more......furious, the God of Thunder engaging in public sex or using Mjollnir to transport a civilian. Either way, his cock was not going to brook much in the way of delay. And she wasn't making it any easier, with one hand palming him and the other snaking its way up under his shirt to pinch a nipple between long fingernails, humming while she sucked on the bare skin at his neckline. In the end it was a desire to see her bare that drove him to seek the privacy of her bed, and if he was desperate enough to fly her there, well, let's just say that doing so didn't exactly decrease her desire for him. 

There was a part of him that would have liked to take his time peeling her out of those clothes, tasting her and driving her mad enough to come without his cock, but they were both too far gone for that. There was only time for sloppy kissing, fumbling with buttons and zips, moaning and panting and stumbling and cursing until (Finally!) they were both naked and in her bed and he was between her legs and (Norns!) her pussy was perfect and he was inside her where he belonged. He took a moment to gain enough control to ensure that he wouldn't come, like a fifteen-year-old virgin, within the first few seconds. But once he had his wits back and could move without fear of spilling, he began to take her apart, slowly moving out and in again, worshipping her tits with his mouth and hands, fondling her belly, and moving down to her clit. 

He rejoiced in her ample breasts, too big to be covered even by his very large hands. For a moment he imagined his child suckling there, and felt his cock jump within her. This woman, soft, warm, and welcoming, was trembling with the pleasure he was giving her, and for a moment he was actually proud that he was able to make her feel so good. She was whimpering, begging him to fuck her harder, faster, and it made his dick swell to hear her. He covered her body with his, entwining their fingers as he pulled her hands above her head, and he whispered his delight into her ear, kissing and sucking along her neck and shoulder while he began driving into her just as she had asked. Her cries became more urgent, and he felt his control slipping. Soon all he knew was his cock, hard, and harder, his balls tight, and tighter, and he was fucking into her with everything he had. He was barely aware of her final cry of ecstasy, but her shuddering climax was all his overstimulated cock could take, and he roared as his seed fairly exploded out of him, his hips shaking as he struggled through another and yet another spurt of come.

They woke, still wrapped up in each other, when a sliver of sunlight snuck through the blinds to bathe their eyelids in brightness. So comfortable, warm, and soft, Thor felt his cock stir, and he reached down to see how hard it would be to get her ready for him, taking a nipple into his mouth for good measure. She groaned, and rolled atop him, sliding onto his stiff cock and rolling her hips to tease him. Thor put his hands on her woman's hips and thrust up, making her sigh in a combination of pleasure and longing. While he continued to buck, she reached for her clit and was soon on the brink of orgasm. He slapped her arse and snapped his pelvis, pulling her down onto his cock again and again until she went rigid and then collapsed on top of him, sated and limp with exhaustion. He rolled her onto her back and fucked her hard, his cock once more emptying itself deep inside her. He kissed her tenderly, caressing every inch of exposed skin one more time before getting up and dressed, ready to go back to his real life in the light of day. She lay in bed, incapable of movement, with a beatific smile that bespoke total satisfaction. Thor stood at the door, with that same smile, and simply said, "Thank you," before turning to leave. 

Only when he heard the door latch did Loki finally whisper, "No. Thank YOU."


End file.
